Surprising Consequences
by Homicidal Penguins Ruler
Summary: After a witch destroys the STN-J's building. The whole team must now transfer to STN-A....but the only question is where in America will they get placed? And once they get there will Amon meet his match? MichealxRobin Amonx?
1. Default Chapter

-A/N I do not own WHR.....Even though I would love to own Amon ::Drools:: o.o Anyway.....heh Read and Review. Thankys-  
  
Robin rested her chin in the palm of her hand, as she stared out of the private airplane's window. It had seemed like only yesterday that they were all in the conference room of the STN-J. Looking over information that Michael had dug up on a certain witch that had been committing murders all through Japan, but that had all changed the moment the witch had infiltrated the STN-J and attempted to eliminate the hunters. The witch had managed to take down Sakaki and Dojima and was close to taking out Karasuma when Amon had fired Orbo at the witch and taken him down. It seemed that the witch was a imitator, which had explained why they couldn't track down what kind of power it had. The witch had been using enough power to destroy half of STN-J headquarters before being taken down. So now they were all being transferred to the STN-A, but where in America they had no clue.  
  
Robin glanced over at Michael, who was typing away on his laptop and blaring the music on his headphones. It seemed that even Michael who was never allowed out of the building was now going halfway across the world, and it didn't seem like he minded it much. Michael noticed Robin staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "I'm checking to see where were being transferred."  
  
"...Oh.." Robin was a little startled when he spoke to her. 'He must've seen me staring at him' She thought to herself. "....Any luck?" She said quietly, as she turned her gaze back out the window.  
  
He smiled softly, as he kept on searching through his laptop. "None so far, but I won't stop till I do." He lifted his hands from the laptop in front of him, as he cracked his knuckles and then went back to work.  
  
Dojima turned in her seat, as she looked to Robin. "Isn't this amazing, we get to travel in a private airplane to somewhere in America and just because our office is destroyed." She smiled and let out a light chuckle. Robin looked to Dojima and smiled softly, as she let out a light laugh.  
  
"yes but were still going to have to work once were in America.....aren't we?"  
  
Dojima gave a shrug of her shoulders, as she blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Eh, probably...but I bet they won't be to fond of us coming in and taking over their turf. So your looking at the easiest job your going to have for a couple of months, and I tend to take advantage of it." She gave a sly smile to her, as she then turned back around. Plopping back in her seat.  
  
"BINGO" Michael yelled. As everyone turned in their seats and looked to him. Robin was the first to speak what they were all thinking though.  
  
"What did you find out?" She said quietly, as she leaned over glancing at his laptop screen.  
  
Michael who had noticed everyone's eyes on him, blushed a bright red. As he slunk back in his seat. "I know where were going to be transferred."  
  
Dojima let out a gasp, as she stared further down at Michael. "Ooh, where? Is it by the ocean? Is it nice? Are there cute guys there?" She gave a smirk and wink to Michael as she asked the last question.  
  
Michael gazed back at Dojima and let out a light laugh, as he brought one of his hands to the back of his head scratching it lightly. "...Well I don't have a list of who works there, but I can answer the other questions for you"  
  
"Well come on then, we don't have all day" She urged him on.  
  
He wasn't sure if he should've even been checking to see where they would be placed, but curiosity had struck him and it seemed like a emergency to find out. He gave a quick glance over to Amon to see if he was giving him the death glare. Which thankfully he wasn't, it seemed like Amon was just as curious as everyone else to find out where they were working at now. "...Well it is on a bay area, so it's close to the ocean. It's a nice building and in a nice area....." He paused at the last bit of information he was reading over again.  
  
Robin gave a questionably look at Michael, as he held back where exactly they would be working at now. "...But where are we working at?"  
  
Michael took in a deep breath, as he looked up to her. "Salem, Massachusetts." He said quietly not knowing what their response would be.  
  
"Your joking with us right?" Karasuma asked. Seeming surprised that he had said that.  
  
He looked over to Karasuma, and looked her dead in the eye. "This time, I'm seriously not joking."  
  
The plane was now deadly silent, as they all darted glances to one another. It was well known that Salem, Massachusetts was the first town to ever be made up of mostly witches. The emblem for the town was even a witch flying on a broom, even though that was a misconception for witches. So why would the STN-A keep its base in a witch town?, as some called it. This thought was now boggling all their minds, but only one person dared to break that silence.  
  
"Calm down, it is obviously a mistake. That will be fixed when we arrive. Now just relax, we are going to be landing soon enough." Amon leaned back in his chair. Trying to keep the remainder of the flight worry free for the time being. Robin stared at Amon, and then looked back to Michael. As the rest of the flight remained in silence. The only sound to be heard the whole time, was the shifting of seats and then beeping sound of the pilot turning on the seat belt warning sign. 


	2. Chapter 2

-A/N I do not own WHR, but I would love to. Oh yea....AMON IS HOT ::Drools:: Anyway here ya go, the second chapter enjoy.-  
  
*Thank You to Jingle Bells, Caligrl, and Dark Skittles who have reviewed my story and giving me a pleasant comment. Thankys ^.^ Hope you like this next chapter as well.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they stepped off the plane, a van was parked not far from them. A man in about his fifty's wearing a gray suit, and comb over walked towards them. A smile grazed his face as he held out his hand towards Amon. "Jason Hewit, and I am guessing that you are the Amon from the STN-J. Am I correct?"  
  
Amon shook his hand, and nodded in return to his question. "...Yes and this is Robin, Michael, Karasuma, Dojima, and Sakaki. The rest of the hunters."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Now if you will come with me, I will take you back to our headquarters." He turned heading towards the van's door. He unlocked the door and slid it open. "I hate vans" He said as he let out a light chuckle and smile, as he headed towards the drivers seat.  
  
Amon moved sitting in the front passengers seat, as the rest of them piled into the rest of the seats, their bags draped on their laps. Sakaki being closest to the door, pulled it shut.  
  
"Everyone set?" Jason asked as he adjusted the mirror.  
  
"Yes" They all responded, except for Amon. Who just nodded, as he stared forward.  
  
"Alrighty." He started up the car, and pulled out of the runway lot. Heading towards the highway. He noticed the complete silence in the van, 'I've never noticed this much jet lag before' He thought quietly to himself. Keeping his eyes on the road, the last thing he needed at that point was to kill the STN-J. He would never live that one down.  
  
Amon kept his eyes in front of him, as he watched for the exits. His mind was running around in circles as he thought about what Michael had said. 'How can we be working in Salem? It has to be a joke or a mistake on someone's part, it just has to.' His eyes darting, as he continued watching the exits. He almost cringed when he saw him pull off at the Salem exit. 'I pray that no one else saw the exit, I do not need a riot right now.'  
  
"So we are working in Salem" Dojima said silently, almost in remorse as she looked down.  
  
Jason glanced up in his mirror, as he saw the sadness and worry that was etched on their faces. "Is something wrong with working in Salem?" He asked cautiously, he did not want to tread dangerous ground with his new employees already.  
  
"Why would the STN-A keep it's headquarters in a witch town?" Amon asked, his voice not changing its tone at all.  
  
Jason jumped a little at this question. "Witch town....Well it is true that it is made up of mostly witches, but we do not see it as a hazard. Actually it is very nice there, once you get to know the people. They do not hate us or are afraid of us. They know we are there to take down the ones who harm innocents, sometimes they even assist us."  
  
Amon turned his gaze to him when he heard the last part, 'Assist them?!. I mean Robin is a craft user so she's different, But to have other witches actually help them is different' He refused to speak what he thought, even though he was close to it.  
  
Jason seemingly noticed how Amon's whole aura had changed the moment he mentioned about the witches assisting them. "Yes Amon, I said assist us. Do you not do the same?" He knew the question would be a strict and stern no.  
  
"Of course not, we do not need assistance from those we are trying to eliminate." He immediately stared forward again, knowing that Robin's eyes were fixed to the back of his head. But what he had said was completely true, they were hunters and what they hunted was witches.  
  
He nodded, as he stared forward. "Well Amon, and this goes for the rest of you as well so I hope your listening." Everyone stared forward towards Jason, and kept quiet. Even Michael who hardly ever took off his headphones, now removed them and turned off his music so he could hear. "We do things differently here then over in Japan. So you will have to get used to it, and I will not have arguments about it. Simple as that." The rest of the car ride remained silent, until he pulled up in front of small building. "Here we are." He pulled the keys out of the ignition, as he hopped out of the van. Seemingly happy that he did not have to deal with utter silence and looks of confusion anymore.  
  
Amon was the first out of the van. He took a look at the building in front of him, it was much different then what he was accustomed to. He snapped out of his thoughts when Sakaki slammed open the van door.  
  
Sakaki jumped out of the van, as he dropped his bag to the ground. He stood beside Amon and looked straight forward at the building in front of him. "So this is it?" He was surprised at how small it was.  
  
"I guess so." Amon replied quickly, as he headed towards the front door.  
  
Sakaki picked up his bag and was heading towards the front door when Dojima grabbed his arm.  
  
"Sakaki.." She said in a flirty tone. As she gave him a bright smile.  
  
He smiled back, guessing that she wanted him to do something for her. "Yes Dojima?"  
  
"Would you be a dear and carry my bag, it's just to heavy for me." She smiled brightly to him again.  
  
'I should've known' He thought to himself. He still smiled back to her, as he picked up her bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Sure."  
  
She flashed a smile to Karasuma, as she walked behind Sakaki. Karasuma shook her head, as she gave a roll of her eyes. "Sakaki, sometimes you are to much of a gentleman." She spoke that loud enough for him to hear that. As she walked behind them.  
  
Michael hopped out of the van, as he gazed over at the building. "It's not so bad, small but not bad." He looked back to Robin, as he held out a hand for her.  
  
She took his hand, as she smiled gently. "Thank you" As she gazed over to where the others were. "It seems quaint" Her hand still lingered with his, but her attention did not move.  
  
"Yea." He smiled. As he gazed down to see that their hands were still clasped together. He clasped his hand tighter with hers, as he held his laptop in the other. 'If only she knew how much I love her.' A light sigh escaped him, as he stared forward.  
  
She felt his grip on her hand tighten. 'Our hands...their still together....I should be letting go...and yet I don't want to.' This thought lingered with her, as she then felt him let go of her hand. She looked over at him.  
  
"We should get going with the others. The last thing I want is Amon to get mad at me." He smiled and started heading towards the front door, where the others were standing.  
  
A small smile spread across her lips, as she let out light laugh. She threw her bag over her shoulder, as she headed towards the front door.  
  
Jason looked over them all to see if they were all together. "Ah, all right. Lets go inside and meet the others, and I'll show you around." He smiled. As he opened the door, standing aside. As they walked inside the front room the walls were a glossy beige color, with a navy blue couch against the wall and a desk up front. A young girl sat behind the desk seemed to be taking phone calls.  
  
"This is Sarah, she is our operator you could say. She takes our messages and goes out on food runs with me when we are working till late." He said as he walked up to the front desk. "Sarah this is our new transfers from the STN-J."  
  
She put down the receiver as she stood up and walked out from behind the desk. She was very young, even younger then Robin it seemed. She had dark brown thick hair, that was pulled back into a pony tail. Her skin was very pale and she had dark brown eyes, that seemed hidden behind her tiny framed glasses. She wore blue jeans, and a blue tee-shirt that said Aeropostel on it. She gave a small smile to them, showing off her braces. "Hi, I'm Sarah." She gave a small wave to them. Just then the phones started to ring wildly and she ran back behind the desk and answered the phones. Most of the group had given her a strange look, each of them having the same thought running through their minds.  
  
"All right well we'll move on now. Come this way, I'll take you through our offices where the rest of them should be working unless their out on a mission." He turned and headed through a doorway. The room was a light sea green color. Beside the window was another navy blue couch, and in the middle of the room were desks that surrounded each other in a circle that split up the middle, leaving room to walk through. Each desk had a computer on top of it. The rest of them followed through, Sakaki closed the door after him. Amon seeing the door shut took the time to ask the question running through their minds. "Isn't she to young to be working here?"  
  
Jason turned and looked at him. "Her sister is the head hunter here and I doubt that she would let something happen to her." He then gazed back to the rest of them. "You can all leave your bags here, Jenna will take care of them later. Now this is our offices, this is where we look for information. As you can see it is not a popular place right now." He smiled warmly to them, and walked up through the middle of the desks heading towards another doorway at the back of the room.  
  
Michael took a quick look around the room, his mouth opened in a gawking form. "Wow....definitely more comfortable then the STN-J. I can definitely seem to like it here." He smiled and looked over to Robin who had stayed back with him as well.  
  
"Yes I know. I wish that our place was more like this." She turned and smiled back to him. "Let's get going before we get left behind again." She walked towards the door, Michael following close behind.  
  
As they entered the next room, they could hear a TV turned on and a couple of beeping noises. Jason glanced around as he looked straight to the back of the room. This room was much different from the others. The walls were pure white. A green couch sat at the back against the wall, and a black recliner sat beside it. A TV sat in the middle of the room, the volume of it was turned up considerably high. "SON OF A BITCH THAT WASN'T OBSESSIVE FORCE!" (For those that don't know, obsessive force is when a football player pulls on another players mask or shirt to try to take them down) Jenna jumped up and let out a low growl at the TV screen in front of her. The man that were sitting next to her had considerably moved away from her.  
  
Jason raised a brow and cleared his throat. "...Jenna will you please turn that down and restrain yourself in front of our transfers. I don't need them terrified of you already." He smirked at her, as he moved forward into the room.  
  
Jenna's eyes went wide, as she slid back down on the couch. She then grabbed the remote and turned down the volume on it. "Sorry, but it's the Eagles playing the Patriots. You know how much I freak out when we get called on something."  
  
"Yes I know, but please....Anyway these our are new transfers. I hope you will all treat each other with respect."  
  
Jenna stood up and walked towards them. She had dark brown hair with multi color highlights going through it, that went to her shoulders. Her skin was pale, and she had dark brown eyes as well. If anyone hadn't known she could've passed for Sarah's sister. She was remarkably tall, and wore dark blue jeans with a black leather belt and a black shirt with a V-Neck shirt. It seemed like casual dress was welcomed in this place. "Hi I'm Jenna, ya know the crazy one who loves the Eagles" She smiled sweetly to them.  
  
Dojima looked her up and down and smiled. "You must be Sarah's sister, which means you must be the head hunter here. Am I right?"  
  
"Ha she wishes." A man walked towards them. He had blonde hair, that hung down to his nose. He was particularly tan and had dark brown eyes. He wore a white dress shirt that hung off him, and a pair of baggy black dress pants. "Hi, I'm Tom" He gave a flirty smile and wink to Dojima.  
  
Dojima giggled, and blushed lightly.  
  
Jenna rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "He's a flirt ignore him." She then looked over to Jason who was sitting down at the round wooden table off to the left. "And while your tour guide takes a rest, I'll continue the tour for now." She smirked and held out her arms. "This is where we rest, watch TV or a movie, eat, read...yada yada yada. You get the idea. Through the next door behind me takes you to the training room and beyond that to the file room, now if you don't mind I am going to finish watching the Eagles game and make yourselves at home." She then walked back and sat down at the couch.  
  
Jason looked around, and raised a brow. "Where's Nicole and Will?"  
  
Jenna glanced back over to Jason, and was about to answer him when a door slammed open. "...Um, I think she's back." She gave a nervous laugh and sat back in her seat.  
  
Nicole walked through the office and straight on through to the entertainment room. She stretched her arms above her head, as she stood in front of the group of people who had suddenly showed up. She had black hair with light red highlights going through it. Her skin was fair and accented her dark blue eyes well. She wore a black tank top, with a pain of black leather pants. She wore boots that went up to her knees which made her taller. Covering it all she wore a black leather trench coat that billowed out around her. Her hands were covered in a velvet glove. At her side was a Orbo loaded gun with a silencer on the top. She raised a brow and glanced over to Jason. "Transfers?"  
  
He simply nodded in response. "Amon is the head hunter just like you, then there is Karasuma, Dojima, Sakaki, and Robin. She's the craft user, and Michael is the hacker."  
  
She smiled and nodded to them. "Heys. I am Nicole the head hunter. You've obviously already met everyone else except Will and myself." She nodded to the man who had now turned up behind her. He had shoulder length slightly wavy hair that was pulled into a pony tail. He had a goatee and a small mustache that was coming in. His eyes were dark brown. He wore a black shirt, with a pair of baggy black pants. He covered it all in a long black leather trench coat that went to his ankles. His hands were covered in a black leather glove. At his side was a Orbo loaded gun with a silencer on the top of it as well. He nodded to them, and then walked through them to the back room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Nicole let her arms drop to her sides, as she walked over to Jason. "We went undercover to see what we could dig up on a certain Witch."  
  
"What did you find out?" He stood up in front of her.  
  
"Nothing on his powers yet, but we got a few photos of him. We can use it to keep a eye on him for now, until we have more."  
  
He nodded to her. "Good, is Will going to develop them?"  
  
"Yea." She then turned back to the rest of the group. "Welcome to the STN- A." 


	3. Chapter Three

-A/N I do not own WHR, but I would love to own Amon *Drools*. Anyway thank you for all the reviews.-  
  
Cali- Your answer will be answered in this chapter. ^^ GoldenSuma- Thankys for the review ^^, Here's the third chapter you wanted.  
  
*Everyone else who reviewed, I am sorry I didn't add you but this chapter was so long that I had to just keep it to a couple.*  
  
-Anyway Heres chapter three, so read on and enjoy.-  
  
Nicole glanced over to Jenna who was now staring intently at the TV screen again. She walked towards her and glanced at the TV as well. "Oh...Should've known." She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Who are they playing today?"  
  
A smirk crossed Jenna's face as she glanced up at her. "Patriots, which is exactly why I am freaking out so much today.....THEY NEED TO WIN!" She said almost screaming at her.  
  
She raised her brow down at her. "All right all right, calm down kujo. I was just asking." She smiled and turned her eyes onto the transfers who were standing around awkwardly. "You think they could not feel any more awkward." She said quietly as she took a seat down beside Jenna.  
  
She looked up to the transfers as well and nodded. "Yea I know....Are we going to have to work with them?"  
  
She paused. "...We can't, we are totally different from them....The only one who would ever learn how to accept us would be...Robin." She sighed and looked down. "I'm going to go check up on Will...See if he needs any help." She stood up and started heading towards the door at the back.  
  
Her eyes fell to the floor as she digested everything that was told to her. A smile then grazed her face as she glanced up at her as she was heading towards the door. "Oh yea, he'll really need your help." She smirked and gave a slight wink. "You go girl"  
  
"Oh how very mature." She rolled her eyes. As she opened the door and headed back towards the dark room.  
  
Amon glanced around the room. He saw Dojima still flirting away with that tom guy, Karasuma was talking with Sakaki, and Robin and Michael were still standing around staring at everything about them. 'These people are so strange' He thought to himself, as his eyes darted around the room. 'And the head hunter gives me a bad feeling.'  
  
Robin leaned against the wall behind her, as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her trench coat. She hung her head as she stared down at the ground. 'She said my name......but why would she?.....and what would she mean that only I would be able to accept them?' She thought to herself quietly.  
  
Michael looked over to Robin and noticed that she was acting very quiet and weird. "Are you all right?" He moved closer to her.  
  
Her head was still hung down, as she didn't respond to him. It was as if she couldn't even hear him.  
  
Concern was coming over him, but he did not want to cause any more concern in the group. "Robin.....Robin?"  
  
Amon glanced out of the corner of his eyes over to Robin who was staring at the ground. 'What the hell is she doing?' He thought to himself. He walked over to Robin and Michael to see what was going on.  
  
Michael put a hand to Robins shoulder gently. "Robin?"  
  
"Huh?" She felt a hand to her shoulder. As she looked up to see Michael and surprisingly enough Amon. "...Amon"  
  
Amon looked straight down at Robin. "What's wrong?" He glanced over to Michael thinking that if Robin didn't answer him that maybe Michael could give him one.  
  
"I don't know, It was like Robin just tuned out." He let his hand drop from Robins shoulder.  
  
"....It was just something I heard...But I might have heard wrong." As she looked up, she avoided his eyes at any way possible.  
  
"What did you hear?" He stared straight down at her.  
  
"...Something about only me being able to accept them.....But like I said....I probably heard wrong." She pushed herself from off the wall, as she walked away from them both. 'I wish I knew what she meant by that....' She thought to herself, as she sat down in the recliner that sat beside the couch. She laid her hands on top of her lap, as she stared towards the TV.  
  
Michael stared as Robin walked away. A light gasp escaped his mouth as he leaned back against the wall in front of him, and slid down it. As he brought his laptop onto his lap, his fingers trailing over the keys as he typed away.  
  
"Hmm..." He glanced down at Michael as he walked back out into the office area. His eyes trailed over every inch of the area, as if he was looking for something.  
  
Jenna looked over to Robin who was staring at the TV screen. "Are you ok?...You seem like your zoning out or something."  
  
Robin let out a gasp as she turned towards her. "..Yes...Just thinking." She gave her a light smile to her. "If I may ask, what are you watching?" She looked back to the TV screen.  
  
She smiled back to her, as she looked back to the TV. "The Eagles Vs. Patriots, the Eagles are my favorite football team.....I'm guessing you guys don't have football in Japan right?"  
  
"...Oh....Yes." She said silently.  
  
"Thought so....Well here in America football is like Americas favorite sport. So you'll be seeing it more....You might even have a favorite team by the time you leave." She leaned back further in her seat as she watched.  
  
Nicole knocked on the door to the dark room gently.  
  
Will turned his head and looked to the door. "Who's there?" He said in a annoyed tone.  
  
"Will..." She said gently.  
  
He let out a gasp. "Nicole?" He quickly covered the picture's he was developing. As he then moved to the door and opened it up quickly.  
  
"Who else would it be?" She smiled. As she walked into the room.  
  
He smiled and let out a light laugh. As he then closed the door quickly behind him. "Wasn't sure, It could've been one of those transfers poking their heads around here." He moved back towards the where he was developing the pictures.  
  
"Yea I know." She walked over towards him, as she came to stand beside. "Did they develop yet?" She looked up at him.  
  
As his eyes met hers, his breath caught in his throat. "...Huh"  
  
"...The pictures....Are they done?" She raised a brow, as she watched him.  
  
"...Pictures....Oh...Yea" He looked down at the photographs. He picked them up gently and hung them up to dry. "The other ones should be done now though, so you can look at those until these dry." He turned and grabbed a towel as he dried his hands.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "All right" She turned and walked towards the other dry pictures. She unclipped one of them, as she held it in her hands. "What's he holding?."  
  
"Huh?" He dropped the towel down to a stool. As he walked over to her, his shoulder pressing against hers.  
  
"This thing." She pointed to a bag under the mans arm.  
  
"It's a bag, there could be anything in there."  
  
"I know that, but look at the opening of the bag."  
  
He looked down harder at the picture, his eyes squinting a little. "It's the handle to a gun....But if he's a witch why would he have a gun...Couldn't he just use his powers?" He looked over to her, as his eyes met hers again.  
  
She looked straight into his eyes. "Unless he's a seed.....Or a human."  
  
"But why would the evidence point to him?"  
  
"I don't know, but tell no one about this until we know more, all right?"  
  
He nodded. "All right."  
  
She laid the photo's on top of the desk. As she walked over to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" He walked after her. As he took hold of her arm gently.  
  
"I'm going to watch him. I need to know what's going on here before I go hunt someone who may be a innocent." She put her hand to his hand gently. As she looked up into his eyes, her expression softening. "Don't worry I'll be fine, if I need your help I'll call for you." She smiled at him.  
  
"I don't like the thought of you going off alone, anything could happen." As she placed her hand on top of his, a shiver went up his spine. He grasped her hand in his gently, as he massaged the top of her hand with his thumb.  
  
She closed her eyes gently, as she then opened them and looked back into his eyes again. "...Will...Trust me, I'll be fine." She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.  
  
"All right, but if I sense anything is wrong then I'm coming after you." He let go of her hand, as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. He leaned back slowly, as he looked into her eyes. "...Nicole...I..."  
  
She put her hand to his mouth before he could say anymore. "...I have to go.." She took her hand from his mouth. As she opened the door and closed it gently behind her. She put her hand over her heart, as it was beating fast. "I will not let my stupid emotions get the better of me.....Not again." She said quietly to herself, as she headed back towards the entertainment room. She took in a deep breath, as she opened the door and closed it gently behind her. It seemed now that everyone had not moved since she left. She looked over to Jenna who was still watching the TV. "Where's Jason?" Her tone was harsh.  
  
Jenna jumped when she heard her. "God what pissed you off so fast? And anyway I think I saw him heading towards the front desk."  
  
She nodded. "All right, Thanks." She walked straight forward into the offices. She raised a brow, as she saw Amon searching over things. "Looking for something?" She brought her arms across her chest, as she gave him a glaring look.  
  
Amon turned and looked at her, his face was expressionless but his eyes showed off everything. "Nothing" His tone was as harsh as hers was.  
  
She walked towards him. "Well if your looking for nothing then you can go back with the others or outside." She smirked at him. "Have a nice day."  
  
He leered at her, as he headed back into the back room.  
  
She stood in her same spot, as she watched him enter the back room. "Transfers." She let out a angry sigh, as she opened the door and walked into the front room. Her eyes fell onto Jason who was going through a filing cabinet. Sarah was going through her Math book doing her homework. "Jason I'm going on a stake out, I'll be back later on tonight."  
  
Jason jumped a little, as he turned and looked at her. "When will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know.....Don't wait up."  
  
"Now wait, you can't go by yourself. Take someone, please for my sake."  
  
She sighed, as she looked at him. "No....The last time I took someone they got hurt.....I'm not going through that again."  
  
"Nicole....It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day it will be true, but for now it isn't......I'm going....And watch Amon for me....He's snooping around and I don't trust him." She turned and headed out the door. She got onto the black motorcycle, as she pushed the black helmet onto her head. She hit the gas, as she sped off leaving a skid mark on the lot. She wanted to escape from her past, from everything that kept her in constant pain. She had not realized how fast she was going, as she nearly missed the apartment building in front of her. She sped down to the ally, as she pulled to a stop. She felt the cycle revving under her, as she sat there and waited until night.  
  
As Amon walked back into the room he looked like he wanted to kill someone.  
  
Sakaki raised a brow at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." He shot back a angry response to him, as he sat down at the table in the back.  
  
Jenna leaned back on the couch as she continued to watch the game, but her main thing was to listen to what Amon was talking about.  
  
Sakaki held up his hands. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."  
  
Amon sighed and looked at him. "Sorry, that woman made her mad."  
  
"Who?" Karasuma said, as she stared at Amon.  
  
"The head hunter." He let out a angry sigh.  
  
"What happened?" Sakaki had gotten ahead of Karasuma now.  
  
"She was being very rude to me.....Like she had the nerve...Who the hell does she think she is?" Amon slammed his hand down onto the table.  
  
Jenna had listened to everything he had said and anger was now boiling up in her, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She stood up and glared at him. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!?....."  
  
Everyone's eyes now turned onto her. She ignored their stares, as for now she only wanted to keep her death glare on him.  
  
"She has a name and her name is NICOLE, OK N-I-C-O-L-E! Get it through your thick skull. Nicole does a lot around here and makes sure that nobody ever gets injured. She's the head hunter around here for a goddamn reason, so be nice to her or I'll kick you where the sun don't shine!" She was now breathing heavy, and her once pale face was now red from her outburst.  
  
Amon had jumped back in his chair a little, but did not show his fear. He did not want to be known as some man who would get afraid of some woman who was shorter then him.  
  
She threw down the remote and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. As she headed to the front room. Right now she did not want to be anywhere near those people. "She was right.....Robin is the only one we could ever trust..." She spoke quietly to herself, as she sighed. She brought her arms across her chest, as she leaned back against a wall.  
  
Tom opened the door from the back room, as he looked around. "What's going on? I heard yelling."  
  
Dojima was behind him, as she poked her head out of the door as well. "Yea...Karasuma what's going on?"  
  
Karasuma looked to them both. "Well Amon and Jenna just got into a argument.....And where have you two been? You two suddenly disappeared." She raised a brow at them.  
  
Dojima let out a giggle. As she gave a nervous smile to her. "He was showing me around.....And what were they fighting about?"  
  
"Yea yea yea, and quickly changing the subject is really helping you out right now." She gave a smirk to her. "About Nicole, the head hunter and something about respect."  
  
"Yea anything having to do with Nicole would cause it, I mean they are best friends. Anything having to do with either of them and talking bad, just stay away from that. Trust me, I've had to live with them for seven years now." Tom said, as he leaned back against the wall.  
  
Jason walked into the back room, as he looked to them all. "I'm here to tell you all about where you will be staying. Now since we do not have the kind of money to rent you all rooms at a hotel, I've decided that it will be better if you stay with other members of the STN-A, and you will all get a chance to know each other better." He felt everyone's eyes upon him. "Oh don't worry it shall be all right. Now Michael and Sakaki will be rooming with Tom, Karasuma and Dojima will be rooming with Jenna, Robin with Nicole and Sarah, and Amon will be staying with Will." He sighed and looked to the watch on his wrist, as he turned and headed back out onto the front room.  
  
Tom raised a brow, as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "He seems nervous." He followed him out into the front room. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jenna glanced at them both. "What are you babbling about now?"  
  
Jason looked to Will and then to Jenna. "Nothing is wrong."  
  
"I'm not that stupid, now tell me what's wrong." He looked to Jenna. "Something is wrong and he won't tell me."  
  
"Jason what's wrong?"  
  
He sighed. "Nothing, just a voice in the back of my head that keeps me worrying all the time.....She should've came back by now, but she said she would be fine. So I'm sure she is."  
  
Jenna raised a brow. "Where did Nicole say she was going?"  
  
"What? Going where?...Jason don't keep things from us, were the other hunters. We should know what's going on." Tom was now was getting nervous, as he stared at Jason.  
  
Jason sighed, as he put his hand to his brow. "This is why I told you that I shouldn't have said anything."  
  
The members of the STN-J had now joined Jenna and Tom. Jenna was now getting more irritated. "JASON WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
Jason sighed and looked at her. "She was supposed to be going on a stake out of the witch Will and her were watching, but that was awhile ago and now it's late out. I'm just worried that something happened."  
  
"That's it I'm going after her." She headed over towards her black jacket, when Will grabbed her arm.  
  
"If anyone is going, I am." He looked at her, and then to Jason. He let go of her arm, as he looked at Jason. "The man we were watching had a gun in a paper bag, Nicole saw it and decided to go stake him out In case he tried to do anything....But she told me she would call me if anything went wrong."  
  
Jenna looked to him. "A gun....Are you crazy, she could be out of range to call you and be dead by now. Where does this guy live? We have to get there and NOW!" She looked at Jason now.  
  
Jason put his hands up, as he looked to them all. "All right, calm down. Tom go get the guns loaded and ready, Jenna go start up the cars, and Will get the directions to this guys house. Were gunna go make sure she's all right." As he gave out their directions they hurried to do them while throwing on their jackets. He then looked to the transfers. "I want you guys to stay here with Sarah, just In case she comes back all right. Then you call us and we'll head back, all right?"  
  
Amon nodded. "Fine."  
  
She shut down her bike, as she pulled off her helmet. Nobody had moved from inside the apartment since she had gotten there. The lights had not even been turned on at all. "This is not a normal thing for someone to do...Witch or not." She hopped off the bike, as she placed the helmet on the bikes seat. She headed towards the front door, as she brought out a paper clip and stuck it into the key hole. After a couple of tries she heard a click, and smiled. "Bingo." She turned the doorknob as she closed it gently behind her. She headed up the stairs, as she looked down at the piece of paper. "Apartment 8..." She said quietly as she stopped in front of a door, with the worn number 08. She shoved the paper back in her pocket, as she pressed her ear against the door. She listened for any sound of movement or struggle but heard none. Just as she pulled her head back from the door, she heard a sound of a glass shattering on the floor. "Shit" She grabbed onto the door knob, as she tried desperately to open the door. "OPEN UP!" She heard the sound of a body hitting the floor and a mans scream. "GODDAMNIT!" She stood back, as she lifted her arm up and threw it out in front of her. The door flew open, almost falling off the hinges onto the floor. As she ran into the room, her gun held out in front of her.  
  
Inside the apartment was far from ordinary. The room was bare from the ceiling to the floor, the only thing that filled it was a lamp in the corner of the room that was now knocked to the floor. She walked around the corner, as she stepped onto the glass. "Hello?" She looked around, as she kept an eye out for whoever else was there. A white smoke was coming from around the corner. The smell was practically unbearable, as she put a hand over her mouth. "God, what the hell is that?" She started to cough. As the smoke alarm started to go off. She raised her gun up and shot at it twice, as it stopped beeping and pieces of it fell to the floor. As she entered the kitchen the smoke and smell was becoming more strong. As she looked down to the floor she saw a charred body laying there, "Oh god." As she kneeled down to the body, as loud bang came from the living room. She stood up, holding out her gun as she ran back into the living room. She looked around, as her eyes fell onto the window that was now busted. Shards of glass were still falling to the floor, as she leaned out of the window and looked out only to catch a glimmer of a man.  
  
"NICOLE!" A sound of hurried steps came, as Will looked around the room holding out his gun. He immediately put his hand over his mouth as he walked towards her. "Oh god, what's that smell?"  
  
"....The man we were following...He's dead." She looked at him.  
  
"Who killed him?"  
  
".....A witch." 


	4. Screaming Nightmares

-A/N I do not own WHR, but I'm trying to own Amon .   
  
Golden Suma- Thanks for the compliments.  
  
Riz-Chan- Thankys, and I'm writing as fast as I can lol. Anyway here's the second chapter.  
  
CherryStarWolf- Thankys.  
  
Shimmering lights- Michael and Robin will end up kissing later on in the story, but they're just starting to realize that their feelings are different then what they had thought.  
  
-Anyway here is the fourth chapter.-  
  
Nicole sat across the street on her bike, her helmet in her hands. She stared up at the broken window in thought. As the coroner collected the body up in a body bag. 'Why would he be hunted by another witch?....What did he know?' She thought to herself. She looked down when she noticed Will coming over to her. "Did you find anything?"  
  
He came to stand before her, as he stared into her eyes. "Nothing, whoever burned him to death did it clean. There wasn't even a piece of cloth left in the window where you said he jumped out of." He sighed, and looked up to the broken window. "Are you sure it was a witch?"  
  
"Positive....I want to get home."  
  
He looked back to her. "Robin is staying with you, so don't be to surprised when you see someone else in your apartment."  
  
"What?......Why is Robin staying with me?"  
  
He smirked. "Jason thought it would be a good idea if we had other members of the STN-J with us. Think about this, at least you don't have Amon staying with you." He raised a brow at her.  
  
She raised a brow back to him. "I'll pray for you." She smirked, as she shoved the helmet onto her head. "See ya tomorrow, if you survive the night." She revved the bike up, as she sped off down the street. She watched as the rest of the STN-A drove off towards their homes. Most likely having the members of the STN-J with them. 'This was a bad mistake.' She thought to herself. As she pulled up in front of her apartment building. She turned the bike off, as she looked up to see the lights onto her apartment. "Hmm Jason must've dropped them off." She held the helmet under her right arm. As she brought out her keys and unlocked the front door. She let the door shut behind her, as she started to walk up the stairs. She could hear the TV going, as she came to her door. She twisted the handle on the door, as surprisingly enough it was unlocked. "Hmm" She opened the door and walked in, as she closed and locked it behind her. "Sarah what did I tell you about leaving the door unlocked?" She said as she walked into the living room, to see Sarah and Robin both watching TV.  
  
Sarah glanced up at her, as she gave her a sweet smile. "To lock it....But I mean Jason said you would be home right away when he dropped us off, so I thought it would be nice if I left it unlocked."  
  
She smirked at her. "Mmhmm, Next time just leave it locked."  
  
"all right." She turned her head back to the TV.  
  
Robin turned her head, as she stared at Nicole.  
  
She noticed that Robin was still staring at her. As she raised a brow. "Did Sarah show you your room?"  
  
Robin looked away towards the ground. "Not yet."  
  
Sarah's eyes went wide. As she turned and looked to her sister. "Oh yea, I was supposed to do that wasn't I?"  
  
She smiled and nodded to her. "Yes, but I'll show her the room since your so busy." She placed her helmet on the end table that was beside the couch. "Come on, I'll show you your room." She grabbed the bags beside the hallway, as she headed up the hallway.  
  
Robin nodded, as she stood up and followed her. "You don't have to carry my bags, I could've gotten them."  
  
She looked to her and smiled. "Your the guest so it's no problem, Ah here we go." She stopped in front of a door, as she nudged it open with her hip. She walked inside the pitch black room, as she dropped the bags to her feet. "Can you hit the light switch over there?"  
  
She slowly walked into the room after her. "Huh...Oh yes, of course." She lifted her hand to the wall, as she flipped on the ivory colored switch which turned on a light that hung from the middle of the room. As the room was lit up, she could now see what the room looked like. The room was a light sea green hue, with a twin bed covered in white sheets that looked so comfortable you could fall asleep at the looks of it. At the side of the bed was a white night table with a glass lamp with a picture of flowers on it, and over beside the glass plated window sat a small flower printed couch.  
  
"It's not the Holiday Inn but it's home, I hope you like it." Nicole spoke, as she glanced around the room. She walked slowly over towards the back of the room, as she slid open a door to it revealing a closet with a small brown dresser inside it.  
  
"Now this is the dresser, I have no idea why it's in the closet but it just found its way in here." She smiled warmly to Robin, as she sensed how nervous she was being so far away from home and especially away from her friends.  
  
Robin smiled gently back to her, as she felt a comfort in the room. As if it was a home away from home. "It's very nice, thank you for being so kind to me."  
  
She slowly shut the door a little, as she walked over to Robin as she stood before her. "I know how hard it must be to be this far from home, and not to mention that but your friends as well. So if you need anything at all, please don't be afraid to ask."  
  
Robin nodded in response, "All right, thank you."  
  
"No problem, good-night." She slowly headed out of the door, as she shut it behind her.  
  
"Good-night" Robin spoke before the door shut. She grabbed her bags from the floor, as she laid them on the bed before her. The bed bounced a little under the weight of the bags, as she rummaged through them and began to put her clothes away.  
  
Nicole moved out into the living room, as she grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. A groan was heard, as Sarah looked up at her. "It was getting to the best part, just a little bit more and then I'll get to bed, I swear ok."  
  
"That's what you always say, now get to bed." She smirked to her, as she threw the remote down on the couch. Sarah slowly stood up, as she let out a low growl at her. I guess somehow she was supposed to be scared at that. As she heard a door shut, she smiled knowing she had won the argument, like she always does.  
  
"I should call everyone and check up on them." She moved towards her black cordless phone, as she dialed up Jenna's number first. She of course had more people then the rest of them, so she should check on her first. After a few rings she heard a tired voice answer the phone with a yawn.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
She smirked, it was as if Jenna knew it was her. "How's everything so far?" She moved around in the kitchen, cleaning up whatever they had used.  
  
"Fine. They ate, got unpacked, and now they're asleep." She let out another yawn. "And now I want to join them, do ya mind?"  
  
"No, just wanted to make sure everything was fine. Night, see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Peace." She quickly hung up the phone and went straight to sleep.  
  
"All right one down, three to go." She sighed, as she dialed up Tom. It seemed liked forever until he finally picked up the phone. 'Come on Tom pick up the damn phone' she sighed, as she finally heard someone pick up the phone.  
  
"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!" Tom yelled into the receiver. She pulled the phone away from her ear until she heard nothing else.  
  
"Nice to see you to oh charming love of my life." She smirked, as she shut off the lights to the kitchen and headed for her room.  
  
He laughed a little at this, as he laid back in bed. "Cute, so you called?"  
  
"Yea I wanted to know how everything went?"  
  
"Good. Food, unpack, sleep...Just like I was doing until you called me, ironic isn't it?" He asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"Ha ha ha, all right night bye."  
  
"Bye" He hung up the phone and passed back out in his bed.  
  
She shook her head, as she started getting undressed. It could wait to call Will, he wouldn't care if she called at even five AM. As she got into her tee-shirt and black sweat pants, she picked up the phone and dialed his number. Unlike everyone else it didn't take him long to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty" She smiled, as she got into bed. She could put the phone back on the charger in the morning.  
  
As he heard her voice, a smile grew over his lips. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to know how everything is over there. Ya know with Mr. Rain on everyone's parade." She laughed gently.  
  
"He's fine, sleeping I think. I'm not completely sure but I'd rather not go check up on him like he was a baby...Anyway how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good, everything is cleaned up and everyone's sleeping. So I'm about to do the same, if not then I'll do research or go for a walk or something. Get my mind off of tonight, ya know."  
  
"Yea. If you do go out then be careful, that guy is still out there." Concern was heard in his voice.  
  
She looked down at her bed spread, as she knew what he was getting at. She hated to be thought of as a child, especially by men. "I know, and I can take care of myself. Plus I know you'll just find some way to stalk me around." She smiled, obviously trying to lighten the mood.  
  
He sighed, as he laughed lightly. "Yes, I am your stalker, always and forever. Well get to bed, night."  
  
"All right, night." She hung up the phone, as she laid it on her night stand. She then flicked the switch to it, as she pulled the covers around her and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The wind was blowing up from the bay hard tonight, it was belting the windows with vengeance. Although as much as the windows rattled they all seemed to sleep soundly through it. Slowly the windows to Nicole's room opened slowly, her blue curtains blowing about wildly. As she slept silently, not letting the cold wind bother her. It was as if she couldn't wake up at all, as if she was trapped in her dreams. A dark shadow cast through her room, as a foot stepped down from the windowsill onto the floor. It was a man cast in black, with a black brimmed hat on top of his head which hide his face from any light that could be cast upon him. Nicole let out a light groan, as she rolled from her side onto her back. The man made his way over to her, his gloved hand sliding the comforter down off her body. As the cold air hit her, she tried to move closer to the comforter for warmth but found nothing.  
  
"Shh, now now I'll be your warmth. My little witch." His mouth turned into a crooked grin. As he slid his body down beside hers. His hands slowly traveling down her body and back up.  
  
Nicole continued to groan, as her eye lids refused to open up to her command. She could feel the evil presence around her, encompassing her but she could not escape him, it was as is as long as he was there he controlled her movements. She could feel everything around her, the cold air hitting her skin but the heat coming from his body, his hands moving over her body, and oh god the lips on top of hers. She desperately tried to free herself from him, or even open her eyes. Most of her power could come from her eyes, and it seemed like he knew that.  
  
His lips moved over hers, as he continued running his hands up to her arms. "What's the matter, you seem so...tight, maybe you should loosen up." He smirked, as his hands slowly began to massage her arms.  
  
All she could do was lay there, lifeless. Suddenly she felt him tighten up, as if something had caught his attention. She heard a bang at the door, as muffled voices were heard from behind it.  
  
"Hmm, it seems somebody wants to cut our little visit short, so until next time." He leaned down, as he kissed her hard. Then without a word he jumped off her bed and out the window.  
  
Then her eyes shot open, as she felt her body move. He had let her go, which meant he was far away from her and her powers. She looked down to her shirt, as she pulled it down. She quickly moved over to her door, as she opened it. Outside was Sarah and Robin. Sarah had sweat pouring down her face, and Robin looked startled, her hair hanging down in her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She eyed them both warily, she did not want either of them to know what had just happened.  
  
Sarah spoke first, or it sounded like screaming. As she jumped into Nicole's arms, crying heavy. "I thought you were dead, I had another dream...This man had you pinned down, and was controlling you, and I couldn't get to you..."  
  
She brought her arms tightly around Sarah, as she held her into her chest. She could feel the pain emanating off her. She could never really let Sarah know about the premonitions she was having, and that she was really seeing the future. Right now they came when she slept, but soon they would come when she was awake, then she would have to explain but right now was not the time.  
  
"It's all right, I'm fine ok. It was just a nightmare, everything is all right. See look I'm right here and no man has me under his control." She looked down into her eyes, as she pulled a piece of hair behind her ears. She tried to calm her down as much as she could.  
  
She took in a deep breath, as she looked behind Nicole to her window that was still open. It was the same she had in her dream. "Then why is your window open?" She pointed to the window.  
  
Her eyes went wide, as she looked to the window, she hadn't closed it yet. "..It was the wind, it just blew my window open. Now go back to bed, both of you. It's early and you have school, and you and me have work." She looked to Robin, as she mentioned work.  
  
Robin nodded, as she stared in amazement. She then turned and headed back to her bedroom, as she drifted back to sleep as best she could, but the window still stayed in her mind.  
  
Sarah nodded, as she walked back into her bedroom and fell asleep. Her dream nightmares had always scared her, and it was like they were getting worse.  
  
Nicole sighed, as she walked to her window and shut it. She made sure to lock it, even though it might not be useful against him. He was so much stronger then her, it was as if he controlled her. She sighed, as she got back into bed. She bought her covers tightly about her body, as she eyed her room. She was still scared of him, she had never been scared of anyone, but this one guy had struck her with such a fear that she couldn't sleep. She seemed defeated. 'I won't let him win, I won't be afraid' she thought silently to herself, as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
-Sorry this has taken so long, but I've had finals, rping, hw, studying, and work. I'll work on them faster after school gets out. Promise, anyway R/R- 


	5. A New Friend And A New Enemy

-A/N I do not own WHR, I only write this for inspiration. Thankys for all the reviews, and keep reviewing because I'm going to keep working on this till it's done. Read and Review please.-  
  
Nicole sat in a chair at the computer, the STN-A screensaver dancing across the screen. Still she stared at the screen, as if she was concentrating onto something that wasn't even there. Last night had been so real, so horrible that she wished it had actually been a bad dream, but she couldn't brush it off like that. Whoever it was that had entered her room last night had called her a witch, he knew that what she was a witch, but how? she continued to question herself only to come up with no answer to the question that boggled her mind. Suddenly a hand came down upon her shoulder, as she was taken off guard.  
  
"Jason wants to speak with you." A harsh tone spoke to her, as she looked up only to be met with Amon's. She wanted so much to tell him off for even having the nerve to speak to her, but she was to tired from last night to put up a fight.  
  
A sigh escaped her, as she let her arms slid off from her chest to her sides. "all right."  
  
He simply nodded to her, as he took his hand from her shoulder. He made his way back into the back room where the rest of the STN-J had now found their new home away from home. She slowly stood up as she made her way after Amon, her feet were dragging today. 'God all I want to do is sleep' she thought to herself. She stood in front of Jason who was looking over some papers at the little table in the room. He glanced up as he eyed her warily.  
  
"Are you all right? something seems off today." He spoke in a fatherly yet boss like tone.  
  
She simply nodded, as she brought her arms back across her chest. "I'm fine, just tired."  
  
"I have never known you to be tired before, or even stay in this place long enough for me to have a real conversation with you." He spoke the last part in a sarcastic tone, just to lighten the mood.  
  
She smiled gently, as she fought back the yawn trying to escape her. "Yea I know, sorry I just didn't get enough sleep. The storm kept me awake, I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"It's not a problem that your asleep, I mean half the time everyone in here is asleep" He smirked "You just seem like something is bothering you, and I wanted to check up on you. Your like a daughter to me."  
  
"I know and your like a father to me...I've been slumping around today. I've got work to do, so I'm gunna go do it." She turned around on the ball of her foot, as she moved to go down into the dark room.  
  
"Wait! I want you to take the day off, go and relax. Your to tense lately, and I won't take no for an answer." He smiled, he knew something was bothering her and that the best thing for her right now was to go and have a day off.  
  
She turned, as she opened her mouth to argue on him that. She never took days off and she didn't feel the need for one today. Before she could say anything, he seemed set on giving her a day off. She just sighed, as she opened the door to the dark room.  
  
"Fine." She slipped inside, as she shut the door behind her. She then moved down to the dark room, as she opened the door. For once the door wasn't locked since Will hadn't been down there yet today. She slowly shut the door behind her, locking so that she could be alone. She moved over to the filling cabinet as she pulled out a file from yesterday. She pulled out the pictures they had taken of the man who was murdered, she continued to eye it over and over again. As if she was memorizing every step he took and every movement he made. She saw nothing out of the ordinary there. 'God I hate this, how did he know where I lived damnit.' she thought to herself, as she was becoming more and more agitated. She was so caught up in the picture before her that she had not heard Will come up behind her. He could sense something was wrong with her, it was emanating from her. He slowly slid his arms around her waist. She felt his arms come around her, as she jumped a little. He smiled, as he saw that she was startled.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but I couldn't resist."  
  
She took a breath, as she smiled. "It's all right, I was just going over yesterdays observation photo's. Ya know looking for evidence of the guy who murdered him."  
  
"Yea, but that's not what's bothering you. It's something else, isn't it?" He let is hands slide from around her waist, as he took a seat down on a stool. He eyed her up and down, he could sense something was off.  
  
"I'm just tired." She concentrated harder on the photo so that he wouldn't be able to sense what was wrong with her, and maybe he would leave her be.  
  
"You don't lie very well, you know that right?" He smirked to her.  
  
She took a deep breath, as she let the photo drop to the table. "I've got to go, Jason's ordered me to take a day off." She turned, as she made her way to the door. He quickly jumped up from his chair, as he grabbed her by the upper arm.  
  
"I'm worried about you, you've never acted like this before. Please talk to me." He looked at her, concern could be seen in his eyes.  
  
She slowly turned her head, as she looked to him. "..Will I'm fine, just leave me alone." She shook herself free from his grip, as she unlocked the door and left. He just stared after her, somehow she had managed to hurt him even if she had not meant to. He slammed the door shut, as he got back to work. Instead of heading out of the front door, she left through the back. She got on her motorcycle, as she skidded out of the parking lot. She didn't wear her helmet today, she wanted to feel the wind in her hair.  
  
Robin turned her head, as she heard the motorcycle heading out of the parking lot. She knew that now was her chance to talk to Amon. Ever since last night she knew that something was wrong, and that Nicole needed help. She slowly stood up, her dress dragging around her. She came to stand beside Amon who stood in the doorway to the front room.  
  
"Amon" She spoke in a light whisper, she did not want anyone to hear her.  
  
Amon heard Robin, as he turned to face her. "What?"  
  
"Last night something happened at Nicole's place. Something that I think needs to be looked into."  
  
He quirked a brow, as he listened intently. "What happened?"  
  
"Well after we went to bed I woke up to Sarah screaming, when I rushed into her room she was sitting up in a pool of sweat. Then she jumped out of the bed and rushed to Nicole's door but it was locked and she couldn't get in, and Nicole wouldn't answer. It was as if she was being held from doing so." She took a breath. "Then when she finally opened the door she looked like she had just been through hell, and Sarah spoke about some guy controlling her, and keeping Sarah from her. So then when she said that it was a bad dream, Sarah said about her window being open and it was. It was as if she really had seen what had happened, and if she did that would make her a...Witch...But I could be wrong." She eyed Amon, watching his reaction.  
  
As he heard the word witch his eyes narrowed. He hated to hear that word but the fact of there being a witch in the place he worked, well that was another thing. Robin was different she was a partner, but this other girl he didn't even know. He didn't have any trust with her, so he didn't not have to feel guilty about turning her in to Jason.  
  
"All right, well I'll tell Jason right away." He turned to leave, but was caught when Robin grabbed his arm quickly. Her eyes pleaded for him to listen to more.  
  
"Wait, you there's more."  
  
"What?" He was becoming impatient now.  
  
"..If she really did see that then her being a witch isn't what we have to worry about...It would mean that somebody is trying to control Nicole, and if that happened then something bad could happen."  
  
Concern seemed to move over him, as he heard about another STN worker being controlled. He did not get off to a good start with her but that did not mean he wanted anything bad to happen to her.  
  
"Did she say anything about what this guy looked like?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm going to go after her, to keep an eye on her. Stay here and make sure nobody suspicious comes here, If somebody does then call me." He turned and pulled the keys off a key hook, as he headed out the door. He pressed the button for the car alarm, as he saw lights blinking on a black PT Cruiser. He quickly got into it and started it up, as he pulled out of the parking lot quickly.  
  
Robin nodded as she watched him pull out of the parking lot. She sighed, as she hoped she had done the right thing by telling him. She turned, as she slowly made her way into the computer room, she saw Michael sitting down at a table typing away on his laptop. She slowly stood beside him, as she looked down at him.  
  
"Can I sit beside you?" She asked lightly, a smile on her face.  
  
Michael looked up to her, as he smiled. "Yea..." He moved a can of soda he had been drinking from to the other side of the table. He gently pulled the headphones out of his ears, as he watched her.  
  
"So what were you and Amon talking about?"  
  
She sat down, as she laid her hands in her lap. "Something about work. It was something private that I'm not sure that I should share with anyone else just yet."  
  
"Oh." He looked back down to his laptop. She looked over to him, as she felt guilty for saying that.  
  
"So what are you working on?" She smiled gently to him, trying to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Just some research from last night. I mean we have no idea who murdered that guy, it's weird. When we were back home at least we were directly on the job, but here everyone sits around watching TV while one or two people go out and do the work. I guess I find it a little lazy." He leaned back in his chair, as he stretched his arms above his head. He had been sitting in that seat for hours now, just typing away. He needed a little break, plus he still wasn't used to the fact of being able to step outside whenever he wanted to. Well at least when he had another STN member to go with him, they still weren't sure if he would try to make contact with anyone he used to know.  
  
"I know, but remember were from different places. So they do different things then us. I guess we should just enjoy our new found freedom for the time being." She smiled, as she thought about how nice it was now that Michael could finally go outside and enjoy the sunlight without the protection from a glass window.  
  
"Yea, it is nice to actually go outside and feel the wind against my skin without a window there to stop it." He let out a light sigh, as he glanced over to her out the corner of his eye. 'The sun is glinting off her face beautifully, and the hair hanging down against her face...It makes her look just so peaceful...And...I...Oh god I keep looking at her face, she must think I'm crazy.' He thought to himself. He quickly tore his eyes away from her, as he brought his hands to his lap. Robin saw him tore his eyes away from her, as she tried not to laugh. Every time he stared at her she smiled, and blushed a little but most of the time she could hold it under control.  
  
"So would you like to go outside and feel the wind on your skin?" She smiled gently him.  
  
He looked back to her, as he smiled. "Yea." They both stood up, as they headed out of the front door. They took a seat on the sidewalk beside the building, as they stared off at the distant bay.  
  
Amon had been tracking Nicole on her bike for awhile now, and every time the traffic seemed to get in the way. He silently cursed under his breath, as he continued along behind her. The whole time he had been wondering about what Robin had told him, about how her little sister was a witch. Then if that was true then that would make her older sister one as well but if she was a witch then how would she be a hunter, or for that matter head hunter. Something was going on and he wouldn't settle until he found out what. Slowly he saw Nicole pull off the road onto a side street that seemed to lead down beside the bay.  
  
Nicole slowly brought her bike to a stop, as she got off of it. She walked down a little ways to where most of the boats were being tied down to the dock. Her boots made light sounds, as she walked down the stairs and to the end of the dock. She sat down, as she let her legs dangle down over the edge. For a long time now she had noticed that someone was following her, and that it was one of the STN-A's cars so it had to be one of them. Amon opened the door to the car, as he stepped out and walked to the edge of the stairs. He watched her to make sure that she did not do anything stupid like jump off the dock and try to kill herself.  
  
"If your planning on following me then why not come and sit beside me." She turned her head, as she looked up to see Amon. She was surprised to see him there, she thought it might've been Will or Jenna.  
  
Amon quirked a brow, as he was surprised that she had noticed that someone was following her. She was obviously smarter then he had taken her to be. He slowly made his way down the stairs, as he came down beside her. He refused to sit down, but he would stand there.  
  
"How did you know?" His tone did not change as he spoke.  
  
"That someone was following me?" She quirked a brow.  
  
"Yes"  
  
A smile grew over her face, as she stared straight forward. "Well when a car has been going the same place as me since I left then you kinda get this feeling that they're following you."  
  
A small smile tried to form over his lips, but he refused to let it show. "Oh."  
  
"Why did you follow me anyway?"  
  
"Because something seems off with you, so I wanted to make sure you were all right."  
  
She glanced up to him, as she smiled. "You wanted to make sure I was all right?"  
  
He glanced down towards her, his face was hard and cold. "I didn't mean it that way, but your the head hunter and plus you have a sister. There are people who need you alive not dead."  
  
"Yea yea yea, say what you want." She smirked, as she brought her legs back and stood up. Her trench coat billowed behind her, as she let her hands drop to her sides.  
  
"Well I'm going out for coffee, so you can either follow me or go back. It's up to you." She turned, as she walked back up the dock and stairs to her bike. He stared back out over the bay, as he then turned and headed behind her.  
  
"I'll follow you." He got into his car, as he started it up and backed out of the side street onto the road. A smirk grew over her face, as she skidded the bike around in a small circle and headed back out onto the road. She quickly headed down the street, as stopped in front of a small restaurant. She parked her bike, as she got off of it and headed inside. Amon parked the car beside her bike, as he got out and headed in behind her. They both took a seat down in a booth, as they sat on opposite seats. The waitress came over, as she took their orders.  
  
"Two coffee's please" She spoke for them both.  
  
The woman nodded, as she headed back behind the counter and brought out two mugs with coffee. She placed them before them.  
  
"Thank you" She said, as she took her mug into her hands. She grabbed the small milk container she had left on the table, as she poured a little into her mug. Amon simply took his mug, as he drank a little of it down. He didn't mind the burning sensation that slid down his throat or the strong feeling of the coffee, actually he thought the coffee could've been stronger. She eyed him as he drank down his black coffee, she couldn't stand coffee when it was black.  
  
"How can you stand black coffee?" She took a sip of her own.  
  
"I don't like anything weak, it doesn't fit me well."  
  
She smiled, as she placed her mug on the table. "OH! So your one of those guys."  
  
He quirked a brow at her, as he took another swig off his coffee. "What do you mean one of those guys?"  
  
"One of those guys who are all manly and take their coffee black and who go 'the stronger the better' those kind." She smirked.  
  
"Your being ridiculous" He scoffed, as he placed his mug down.  
  
"Am I?" She raised a brow as she waited for an answer to her question. He continued to watch her, as if they were having a staring contest. Finally he gave in with a sigh.  
  
"No, I am not one of those guys. Happy now?"  
  
She smiled, as she got her answer. "Yes, but I'm not completely satisfied."  
  
"What do you want now then?" He seemed to be getting agitated again but he tolerated her, which could surprise anyone since he only tolerated Robin. It was as if Robin had helped him change into a more warmer person.  
  
"Well you mentioned that you don't like anything weak, and if you don't like anything weak how can you stand other people for that matter?"  
  
"I don't." He finished off his coffee, as he placed the mug on the table.  
  
"So your alone then?" She quirked a brow.  
  
"I guess so, but I don't mind it."  
  
"Ok so let me get this straight. Your alone because you can't stand other people because you think they're weak."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, she was talking about how he lived and he never would let anyone cross that line not even Robin. "If you want to get down to it yes, but what about you. Your alone raising your sister, you haven't really accomplished a lifelong goal now have you."  
  
She narrowed her own back to him, as she searched her coat pocket for some money. "..I raise her because she is my little sister and our parents our dead which means that I haven't had a chance to really live my life. So sorry if that is not perfect to you, so now I'll pay for the coffee since you got the last insult in and then the next time if I win you pay." She stood up, as she took out five bucks. She threw it down on the table, as she looked down at him. She turned to leave but was stopped when she felt a hand around her wrist.  
  
"If your going to pay for it then you damn well better finish it, so sit down right now so I can say sorry and you can finish your coffee." He spoke in harsh tone, but there was kindness around it.  
  
"That was surprising." She smirked, as she took a seat down again. She took up her coffee as she finished it. "All right are you going to say your sorry now or do I need to stand up again?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know....Are you going home or back to headquarters?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Not sure yet, I might just walk around downtown for awhile...I have all the time I want right now, so I might as well use it." She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"I would if I were you."  
  
Will walked in front of the restaurants window, he was busy talking on his cellphone to Tom.  
  
"So what you gunna go pronounce your love for her when you find her?" A sarcastic tone was heard in his voice.  
  
"Shut up Tom, and who knows. I love her and she knows that, or at least I think she does. Either way when I find her were going to talk, I have to tell her how I feel." He smiled, as he turned. At that point he looked into the window and saw Nicole sitting with Amon at a table, they were talking but how it looked to Will was different. 'She's with Amon?' He thought to himself. It felt as if his heart was breaking at that very moment.  
  
"Will...Will?" Tom kept saying his name but he wouldn't respond back.  
  
He gained his composer back quickly. "Yea"  
  
"Did you zone out or something? I've been saying your name for a couple minutes and just nothing."  
  
"Yea I thought I saw something, um..i'm gunna come back. I forgot about something I have to do."  
  
"..All right, see ya at work."  
  
"Bye." He quickly hung up his phone, as he turned and walked away. He wanted so much to let a tear slide but he refused to do so. He would not be weak and fall to pieces like that, he had strength in him and right now he would show it. Slowly the sky became darker, as the wind started to blow in hard against the window. Everyone seemed to ignore it since they were used to the frequent storms here, but this one was different, it had come up so sudden. Nicole glanced to the window out of the corner of her eyes, as she saw the a man standing on the other side of the street. He was wearing a black brimmed hat and trench coat, the wind seemed to stop when it came by him. At first he was staring down at the ground but slowly he looked up, his face was still darkened by the storm. Her eyes grew wide as she saw him. She jumped up out of her seat, as she ran outside throwing open the door. The rain became to pelt down to the earth, as she slowly became drenched to the bone. She made her way across the road, as if nothing else mattered to her. Cars pulled to a skidding stop just to miss her, as another one ran into another car.  
  
"LADY WHAT THE HELL!" One of the drivers yelled to her out of their windows. She simply ignored it, as she came to stand in front of him. Amon by now had followed her out of the restaurant, as he stood on the other side of the sidewalk, the wind was to much for him and he couldn't bare to leave the doorway. His trench coat billowed about him in the wind, as he pulled out his orbo gun. He was going to attempt to shoot the man, he knew that somehow he was the witch by just her reaction to him. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck down over him to reveal his face. His skin was slightly pale, he had a small beard and mustache growing in, along his cheek he had a scar that went up to the corner of his eye, and his eyes were a pale sea green color. She watched him, as he watched her.  
  
"Hello my little witch" His voice was deep.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"You'll soon find out, don't worry my little witch. Soon enough." He placed a hand on the side of her face, as he felt something whizzing towards him. He quickly moved his hand in front of his face as the wind picked up and carried the bullet off into the side of a brick building. He glared off towards the carrier of the bullet. Amon glared at him, his gun was held straight in front of him, as smoke came from the barrel of it. He quickly let his hand drop from her face, as he turned around and jumped up into the sky, the wind blowing him away into the distance. She just stared up, as he left the wind blowing the hair about her face, she was so caught up in watching him that she didn't hear Amon run up to her.  
  
"Are you all right?...NICOLE!" He put a hand to her arm, as he shook her gently. She snapped out of her daze, as she looked to him.  
  
"..I...Amon...I don't know.." They stood there for a couple more minutes before they packed her bike into the car and drove back to headquarters. 


	6. Save Me Please

-I do not own WHR, but I do love to write about it.-

As she sat in one of the many sofa chairs. The cold water dripped mercilessly off the tips of her fingers and hair, the same water that had once felt hot falling onto her skin was now causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. She felt the many eyes upon her, the hushed whispers from everyone throughout the place, their voices seemed to echo off the walls and ring into her ears. Yet all she could seem to do was stare down at the ground, her blue eyes searching for an answer she was to premature to figure out just yet. She was brought back by something warm being laid around her shoulders. As she turned she saw it was a wool blanket the agency kept around in case someone wanted to stay the night, but it wasn't like anyone ever did. Her functions, slow but steady, led her to see that it was her sister who had laid it around her. As her own eyes looked into her younger sisters brown orbs she felt a sudden feeling of pain and sadness begin to seep from her body, but she wouldn't fall apart, not now.

"..I thought you might be cold" She spoke lightly, not knowing what else to say to her forlorn sister. Nicole hugged the blanket about her, trying to soak up all the warmth in it, but to no prevail.

"...Thanks.." Her voice was just bigger then a whisper, barely loud enough for Sarah to hear, barely loud enough for her own self to hear. She turned her head away, knowing that if she didn't then she would for sure break down right there. Yet Sarah just couldn't look away, she could feel so much pain emanating off her sister and yet she couldn't help her to save her life. A click of heels came towards her as she saw a cup of coffee held in front of her, and by someone who she wasn't even sure she should accept it from, Robin. She looked up slowly into her green eyes, seeing such compassion and pity.

"I was making some coffee up..and Amon said that I should give you a cup..He said it will help warm you up." She held out the cup towards her, heat piercing towards her body. She reluctantly took the cup into her own hands, liking the feeling of heat on her fingers.

"Thank you Robin...Tell Amon I said thanks as well..." She lifted the cup up to her lips, quickly burning the tip of her tongue but ignoring the stinging feeling, she was used to it by now. Her eyes trailed past Robin, searching for Amon. She was surprised that he had mentioned the fact of giving her a cup, I mean this was Amon they were talking about wasn't it. Finally she picked out the dark figure in the corner, his eyes piercing all that would look his way, and yet he passed over her own. She took it as a bad sign and looked back down into her coffee, forgetting the fact that Robin and Sarah were still beside her, staring down at her and at each other searching for an answer to why she was acting this way, usually she would be jumping around and cursing, trying to figure out who the witch was, and how she could take them down. Yet here she was, sitting there like her world was being shattered slowly by some unseen force, like she couldn't control her life anymore. Right now she was a helpless child. A sigh escaped her pale lips, as her fingers felt around for any kind of warmth from the cup, but finding none.

"...I think she's gone crazy.." One hushed voice spoke

"...I know, they should send her away.." Another hushed voice spoke. She looked up, looking for whoever was talking about her like that. She saw that Dojima and Karasuma were huddled together speaking quietly, they could be the ones talking about her.

"Did you hear?" A different hushed voice from the others spoke, it's tone was deep.

"What?" One of the first voices spoke again, answering it's devilish call.

"Nicole is a witch!" A gasp came from the other voice.

"What are they going to do?" The voice came again.

"Burn her at the stake! And then hang her sister!" The voices laughed hard and deep, boring echoing holes into her body. Her mind raced as she heard this, she wouldn't let this happen to Sarah. Her eyes searched over the room for whoever the voices came from, but now she only saw a blur of peach. A drop of sweat fell down from her brow. She felt as if they were in danger, so now she had to protect them, it was her job. She quickly closed her eyes, letting her mind search for anything that she could use in defense, since her eyes were now not working. It was at that point that the wind began to pick up, hurling bits of sticks and pebbles at the windows, although nobody paid attention to this, their minds were set on the now floating coach and tables that were lifting from the ground, the objects that were upon them falling to the floor. Everyone looked cautiously around them, the way all the items were placed you could see that if they were struck they could be easily smashed into a wall.

"Everyone stay calm" Jason spoke lightly, knowing he had to somehow get to Nicole and stop whatever was happening. He slipped out from behind the table that was lifted towards his neck, threatening to slam through him. As his back hit the wall, he slowly slid against it and towards the door. His eyes fell upon Nicole who looked like she was going through so much pain just doing this. All the while this was happening, the wind was becoming stronger, hurling heavier items at the window. A rock was picked off the ground, and hurled at the window, causing it to crack and with the wind pressure only causing it to further spread. Amon tried moving around a chair that had been picked off the ground, but was unsuccessful, no matter what he did, it just wouldn't let him pass, or she just wouldn't let him pass. Robin had moved Sarah over across the room, covering her body with her own. Suddenly and from out of nowhere a metal pipe from outside that had been left by some uncaring Plumbers, flew at the window, causing it to shatter, and causing the glass shards to blow inward, along with the pipe. Blood curdling screams were heard inside, as the glass shards hurled towards their bodies, the furniture leaving them to be paralyzed to move.

"NICOLE YOU HAVE TO STOP THEM!" Jason screamed loudly, trying to get her to hear.

"NICOLE DO IT BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!" He screamed again, as a shard ran towards his head.

"NICOLE STOP BEING IGNORANT AND DO WHAT HE SAYS!" Amon surprisingly screamed. At that she opened her eyes quickly, seeing everything as if in slow motion. The glass shards in one obvious and set mode...Kill. She quickly stood up, holding her right hand out, and squinting her eyes to concentrate only on the shards, nothing more.

"STOP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, finding a voice she didn't have earlier. As she yelled that, the shards stopped right in their places, floating in the air. Everyone stared straight at them, struck like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car. Then just as they were floating there, they fell, along with the furniture. Her hair flew about her face, still being blown by the harsh wind that was just now disappearing, as if it's motive was to sell her out. Her eyes were opened wide now, her hand still held out, fingers stiff, she looked like she was frozen in place.

"...Amon?..." Michael spoke, and Amon looked to see him standing next to him, he hadn't known he had been there the whole time. His eyes were fixed on one thing, and that was Nicole. As Amon looked around, he could see everyone's eyes were fixed upon her, they knew she had done something, but they also didn't want to know anything, because if they were right then that would mean one horrible thing, that she was a witch. Sakaki was stunned, but also knew that he had to do his job none the less, so his hand went straight for the orbo gun in his jacket and he held it out in front of him. Karasuma who had been standing next to him, protecting Dojima somewhat, pulled out her gun next, both of them aiming directly at Nicole. As she took in a breath, she lowered her hand slowly to her side, she didn't have strength in her to stop the orbo bullets if they fired them, but she had to do something. She looked to Jason for guidance but he was still in shocked beyond belief of what had just happened, over the many years they had been here none of this had ever happened.

"...Jason...Help..." She managed to whisper out before her mouth became dry again, fear soaking up her words. If she became hostile she would be shot without hesitation, maybe if she stayed still Will would get here and he could Orb her out before anything more happened, but if that happened then he would be found out as well. Jenna grabbed onto Toms shoulder, pulling hard onto his shirt.

"We have to do something" She whispered through clenched teeth to him. He looked to her and nodded, glancing around the room he tried to spot where his gun was, finding it beside Amon, just his luck. He shook Jenna off him, and tried to move slowly behind Amon and Michael. He slowly knelt down, reaching down to grab his gun behind Amon's foot, but only to be met with the barrel of a orbo gun to his face. He slowly looked up to meet eyes with Amon.

"Stand up" He commanded. Tom stood up as he was told, he couldn't save Nicole if he was dead and besides Will nobody else could do it.

"Do you want me to shine your murderous gun as well?" He spoke in a sarcastic and yet serious tone. He knew what he was going to do to Nicole and if he did then that would be the worst mistake he would ever make.

"Go and stand beside her" He nodded his head towards Jenna. He looks towards her, and then back towards Nicole. He couldn't just abandon her like this. Her eyes remained on Amon, not leaving him for a minute, and yet she knew Tom was looking at her.

"Do it Tom, don't let anything happen to her" She remained where she stood, not moving an inch. Tom slowly inched back beside Jenna, and moving in front of her.

"Jason" Amon continued to look at Jenna and Tom as he spoke to Jason. Jason's mouth was still agape to this all, and he shook when his name was called harshly. He turned his eyes from Nicole, looking to Amon and the others who now had their guns out, ready to fire on Nicole and the others.

"Did you know she was a witch?" The last word seemed to roll off and burn a hole into her heart.

"I...Um..." He looked at Nicole, and then back towards Amon.

"Well?" Amon spoke harsher.

"Yes, please let her go, she's good." The others seemed quite taken aback by this, and it was known by their scoffs. Amon on the other hand wasn't, he had known just by the first day he had come here that something was wrong, and this was it.

"Let her go? Why? She's a witch, another one of the diseases we take care of every single day, why should we make an exception for one single person? She's not even a human..She's a creature...Something that deserves what she gets, and this is what she gets." Every single one of his harsh words were directed towards the fact that his mother was killed by witches, she could see the hate and the pain coming off him, and the memories rushing through his mind.

"He's right...I kill other witches who hurt others, and look what I did today...Jason I can't let this happen....I have to die..." She closed her eyes quickly, pushing back frightened tears. As she opened her eyes once again, she looked directly at Amon.

"Let the others go, they're not witches, just bystanders...." Amon took his eyes off the others and looked at her, seeing such commitment to put others before herself.

"Fine"

"..One more thing...I don't want any of them to see this, they shouldn't have to...Please" She pleaded desperately with him, he could hear the pain in her voice. He looked to Karasuma.

"Get them out, and stay outside until I say so, understand" It wasn't a question, it was an order. She nodded, moving around Jenna and Tom.

"All right move outside, now!" They slowly moved outside, looking to Nicole with pained expressions. Micheal gathered up Robin and Sarah and made his way outside. Dojima took Jason by the arm and led him outside as well, she didn't need an order from Amon to do a Job. Nicole could hear the sobs from Sarah as she stood there and all she wanted to do was comfort her, and this time she couldn't do it, she wouldn't be able to do it anymore. Amon moved closer to her, taking her by the arm and moving her into the back room, closing the door behind them, all the time his gun was aimed at her. As they stood there, time seemed to hold for a moment, slowly he raised the gun up, aiming it at her heart. He attempted to push back a tear that welled up in his eyes, but he couldn't, it slowly trickled down his check as his finger tightened on the trigger.

"Good-bye Amon" She stood there, not moving for her life, she knew this was how it had to end.

"Good-bye Nicole" He pulled on the trigger, the orbo bullet flying through the air slowly, letting her see it's direction as it found it's target. She didn't scream, she just fell down to the ground, her hand flying over her heart as it's beating slowed down. Blood running over her hands, as her eyes slowly closed, a white light flashing before her.

Nicole was startled back as she looked up to see Robin before her again, saying the same words over.

"I was making some coffee up..and Amon said that I should give you a cup...He said.."

"...He said it would warm me up.." Nicole spoke before her, catching Robin off guard as she looked at her in disbelief. Nicole let go of the blanket, as she stood up. She had been given a premonition, a look into the future of what was to happen if she didn't change it.

'But what did it mean? What caused those events?' She thought to herself, as she looked around, everyone in the same spots. She played over parts in her premonition over and over again, thinking about them. Her view turned towards the window, seeing the wind begin to pick up.

'The wind...He controls the wind!' She thought in rushed thoughts. She suddenly remember about every time they had met, he had controlled the wind to his will, he had caused her hallucinations and the breaking of the window which caused her to show who she really was. She took Sarah and Robin, leading them towards the others.

"He's back, get everyone in the back room, away from the windows, now!" She looked as if she was going crazy, and yet still in control.

"But how do you know?" Jason spoke up, eyeing her cautiously, he knew she had been through a lot tonight.

"Trust me, I know, now do it! Amon you come with me, you're the best with Orbo guns, I know you can take him down" He nodded, retrieving his gun from it's holder. They headed out into the front room, and out by the front desk. The wind was already beating hard against the door.

"When you hear the front rooms glass break then open the door and just don't stop firing, all right?" He nodded in agreement with her. Slowly they knelt down beside the door, Orbo guns ready and loaded to use. She slowly looked to him, wondering the last part of her premonition, the part where he began to cry because he had to kill her.

"..Amon.." She spoke lightly, she didn't want anyone else to hear anything.

"Yea?" His tone was the same as it had been since he had arrived.

"..Would you cry if I died?" Her question sounded so childish. He turned his view onto her, and looked into her blue eyes, wondering what was going through her head right now.

"Why would I do that?" He answered in a cold tone, leading her to wonder if that part of the premonition had been nothing more then a joke upon her, a made up fantasy she wanted to believe. Suddenly a shatter was heard, and they looked at each other, a smirk coming over their faces. They slowly stood, forcing the door open by the wind, and firing their bullets against the wind. Nicole used her powers to guide them against the wind, something Amon would never know. Suddenly the wind died down, and they knew that they had either hit their target or he had run away. Amon and Nicole both ran out into the dark night, looking around for any sign that they had hit him, but they only found a single one of their bullets on the ground. Amon leant down his gloved hand and brought it up, the tip of it covered in blood.

"How did you know?" He turned and looked at her, and she just smirked. A secret hidden in her eyes, something he wouldn't discover yet.

"Let's just say I'm charmed" At that they walked back into the building, their evidence in hand.

-I'm so sorry I haven't written in the longest time everyone. Over the summer I went to Florida for awhile, and then for a whole month my computer broke down, and then school started. I'm in 11th grade, so I have all the hard work, ack! Anyway I made this chapter long, and expect a new chapter coming around December. Thanks for review, love ya lots.-


	7. Breaking Souls, Breaking Hearts

-I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, I just write this for inspiration.

--Yes I have not written in a very long time, and since I've changed my email I can't continue it on my original Pen Name, but enjoy the conclusion.

Nicole's boots squeeked as they hit the puddles of rain that had slipped inside when the windows had blown in. Her fingers picking through the shards of glass on the floor. A dangerous reminder of what could have happened if she hadn't stopped it. Sighing lightly, her eyes closing taking in the deep memories a hand came to fall ontop of her shoulder. The heat eminating through his gloved hand, she had to admit she liked the feeling. She quickly shook herself out of her stupor as she shot a glance up to Amon.

"We should go get the others, and look over the evidence."

His hand still on her shoulder, she wondered if he had forgotten about it being there. She gave him a silent nod as she stood up, dropping a shard of glass to the floor. As she stood his hand fell down to rest on his side. They remained there staring at eachother, questioning eachothers intentions. Tom poked his head through the doorway slowly, his orbo gun out in front of him. Just in case.

"Is everything okay out here? Did you get that bastard?" Quickly without even looking away Amon answered him in his monotone voice.

"We got part of him.." He held his hand out, holding the blood laden bullet in it. A smirk crossing his lips, something different for him. He turned quickly on his heel and made his way out of the front room, heading towards the back where the others were waiting to hear what had happened. Tom raised a brow towards Nicole.

"Next time should I knock before I enter a room with you two or what?" He chuckled a little as he asked her the question. She let out a little growl at him, how dare he insintuate that her and Amon would do that. He put his hands up in playful defense. A smirk still laid upon his lips.

"Oh come on, you know i'm just kidding...Hey did Will ever find you? He went looking for you when Jason sent you off on your short day off." She sucked in a quick breath, she hadn't seen Will for awhile come to think of it.

"...Will...No I didn't see him...Did he say he was going anywhere's else after coming to look for me? Think hard, I know that's hard for you, but I believe in you." She tried to play up her deep concern right now, it was not like Will to be gone for this long.

"Ha ha, very funny, you should be a comedian ya know that?...I don't know...I think I remember him saying he was coming back to do some work...He never..came..bac..." Before Tom could even finish his stenance Nicole was out the door. She was so caught up in the witch that had infiltrated their base that she had completely forgotten about Will. She ran over to her parking space seeing it empty.

'Shit' She thought to herself, it was locked inside of Amon's PT Cruiser.

"Screw it" She said as she took out the orbo loaded gun at her holstered side. Shooting off two bullets, breaking the glass window. 'Better to ask for forgivness then permisson' she thought silently to herself. She was more concerned getting to Will, to making sure he was alright. In a couple swift movements she pulled her bike out of the car, getting a few cuts here and there on her hands from the glass shards. Revving up her bike, she sped out of the parking lot, racing down the dark streets of Salem. Coming to a swift stop in front of his apartment building. She ran over to the buttons beside the door, buzzing his number.

"...Come on Will...Please answer...Please..." She felt tears welling up from behind her eyes.

'Not again...Please god, not again...'

Her thoughts rushed together. Instantly her frozen fingertips shoved into the pockets of her leather trenchcoat. Searching for her paperclip, coming to find it and prick herself on the end of the sharpened tip. Ignoring the quick prick, she shoved it into the door knob. Suddenly it happened, the tears breaking her will and falling down her cheeks, blurring her vision. Her hardened soul was breaking. Something that could've taken her a minute was taking her longer because of her erratic emotions. Feeling the knob turn under her fingers, she pushed it open. Not caring to shut it behind her. She ran up the stairs, her feet feeling heavy as she rushed up the flights of stairs. She came before his door, her fists banging upon the door.

"WILL!! ANSWER WILL!!"

She yelled at the door, as if the door her from getting to him. She heard no movement, and she became more worried then before. Sobbing now in front of his door, she felt her body drop down beside his door. Curling into a small ball before his doorway, her energy zapped from what had happened in one night. She had no idea how long she laid before Will's doorway, but she felt two strong warm arms pick her crumpled body up. Moving it inside the apartment, slowly laying her door upon a bed in room. She felt her body being taken out of her trenchcoat, her boots being taken off, and the thick comforter being placed over her body.

"...I'm sorry for not making it in time..." Nicole bit back sobs, as tears streamed down from her face onto the mans body before her. She could hear the sirens coming, but they were too far off, they weren't going to make it. Blood poured out from his body, a few drips slipping out from those pale white lips. His dark brown distant orbs looking up at her own. He reached his hand up, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes. Those deep blue eyes he had fallen in love with when he had first met her.

"..I love you...This was never your fault..." He spoke lightly, gasping in harsh breath. He knew he was going to be leaving her soon. Her hand slid over his own. They held eachothers hands, looking into eachothers eyes for one last time.

"I love you too..I will always love you..Nobody will ever take my place in your heart" She bit back more sobs, trying to hold onto what she had for now, she could let it all go later. He closed his eyes, taking another harsh breath.

"NO...Promise me you won't stop living...Promise me now!" His eyes looked up at her, the last of his energy present in his eyes. She looked into his eyes, wanting to shake her head, wanting to swear herself to him forever. She knew he would hate that, and she knew this was his last wish, his dying wish. She didn't want to ignore it, but she didn't want to disrespect.

"..I..I promise...But I will also promise that I will never stop loving you..."

He knew how stubborn she was, and knew that this was the best he was going to get out of her. She slowly leant down, brushing her lips over his own for one last kiss. He spent the rest of what he had kissing her. Slowly she felt her own lips being the only ones moving, she knew what had happened but she didn't want to accept it. She let it go finally, crying hard and loud over his body. She felt hands moving her back as EMT's rushed to his dead body, trying to revive him.

"NO! NATE!! NNNAAATE! NO!"

She heard herself scream, felt hands ontop of her shoulders, shaking her silently to wake up. She shot up in the bed, sweat pouring beading her forehead. Her worried eyes were met with Will's deep brown eyes, concern laden within them. She burried her face instantly into his chest, crying deeply into him. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly into his arms. He let her cry, let herself let go. It was about time she did, he had been waiting a long time for her to do it and yet he had never wanted to rush her. He knew she would do it when she was ready to let go, when she was truely ready to love again. They laid there in his bed, her crying into his arms for the rest of the night. He never fell asleep once, vowing to not let her go. Slowly she cried herself to sleep in his arms, and they slept silently together until the next morning.

--Hope you enjoy the chapter, more will be coming.


	8. Starting Over

-I do not own Witch Hunter Robin

Nicole's eyes fluttered slightly open as the morning light broke through the heavy black cloth covered curtains. It took her a minute before she placed together the incident from yesterday that led her to her current predicament. Slowly she picked herself up, out of Will's heavy arms. Her eyes hurt to fully open them, adjusting slowly to the morning light.

'...God I can't believe this...' She pulled herself out of Will's bed, slowly creeping out of his bedroom without making much noise. She sighed as she walked silently out into the living room, trying to find her boots and jacket. She had been over Will's house before, but never because she had had a mental and emotional break down.

"Sleep well?" Startled by the deep voice she turned around suddenly. Her eyes coming to rest upon Amon who stood in the kitchen. He took a slow drink from the ceramic coffee cup, his eyes giving her a once over. She had almost forgotten that Amon was staying

"As best as I could...Thank you..How did you know I was here?.." She eyed him curiously, not knowing what he had heard.

He poured another mug of coffee, sliding it on the counter top towards her. She walked closer. Raising a questioning brow, as she took the mug into her two hands. She sat down on the wooden stool on the opposite side of the counter top, as he sat on the other side. He seemed hesitant, which was weird. From the short time she had come to know Amon she had never known him to not speak his mind.

"When I brought the evidence to Jason and began talking to him about the fight with the witch, Tom wandered into the back room. I asked him where you were and he told me you left to come look for Will, to see if he was okay...I left after that, and found my car with a broken window..." He gave her an accusing glance. Yet dancing behind his eyes was a hint of laughter. She took a sip of her coffee, it had cooled down since he began talking which was good. Taking another swig of his coffee, he began to speak again.

"So after I cleaned up the glass off the seat I came after you...I just wanted to make sure everything was okay..when you wander off you tend to get into trouble..That's when I came back where and found you infront of the door...I picked you up and took you into Will's bedroom...I put your jacket over the couch to dry off, and your boots are over the heater. They were soaked."

She tilted her head a little, surprised that he was the one who had taken care of her. She would've thought that Will would've been the one to do that. She took another sip of her coffee. Looking away from Amon, and out into the living room. She wasn't sure what to really think about all this, wasn't sure what to really feel. She had such strong feelings for Will, he had always been there for her. Yet here was this man who walked into her life. He hated her kind, and yet she felt connected to him.

"Will came home last night and found me beside you in his room, I told him what had happened and she kicked me out...I heard you scream last night, can I ask who Nate is?"

He wasn't sure if this was such safe ground to tread upon, but he had an urge to find out what had caused all the commotion last night. He had a feeling that whatever happened had something to do with this Nate guy. Taking in a deep breath, Nicole looked down at the counter top. She didn't want to look into his eyes. He would surely see the pain in her eyes if she did.

"We had just opened the STN-A when Will and his older brother Nate came in as transfers. Nate and I began to date, it got serious. We talked about getting married, and leaving hunting witches behind..To have a normal life...Then one night he went out on the hunt, I was supposed to meet up with him..And..I came too late..The witch had killed him..shot him multiple times...he died in my arms."

She took a breath, letting it out slowly. Trying to keep her emotions in check. It was hard to remember those memories, she kept herself from replaying them for almost three years now. It was time now though, time to move on. She had made a promise that she intended to keep. Amon poured them two more cups of coffee, noticing that they were both empty. Taking the time to digust everything that she just told him.

'The pain she must feel...I wish I could take that away..wait..what am I thinking..she's just another hunter..another person...' He thought to himself, cursing silently under his breath. He had never felt like this before, and now he felt like he couldn't control himself around her. But why?

"Why did the witch shoot him? couldn't they just have used their powers?" Taking a sip of his coffee he glanced around the room, wondering why Will still hadn't come out into the kitchen yet. He must've been awake, had to have been. Yet he wasn't going to complain, he did like sitting here talking to her.

"They were just a seed...a distraction from the real witch's coven so that they could flee without us catching them...Burying Nate was like burying a member of our family, it took a lot longer to get back into the swing of things...We closed up the STN-A for about two weeks. Then we had a human death and realized that we had to get back to work...It wasn't the same though." Sighing she drank the remainder of her cold coffee. Placing the empty mug on the countertop. She stood up, streaching her arms above her head, as she made her way over to the heater. She picked up her boots, pulling them silently on.

"And where are you going?" He asked her quickly, moving over beside the couch.

"I've got to get home to my sister. I havn't been home all night, she must be worried sick." She tossed her coat on in one swift movement. Standing up before him. He already had his own coat on and was holding his car keys in his left hand. Quirking an eyebrow at him, not sure what to exactly say.

"What? did you think I was going to let you go home alone, you'd probably get into an accident on the way, and I don't think anybody has enough strength or energy to deal with that right now. So come on and don't try to even fight me on this."

On that last word he turned, heading for the door. He held it open for her as he waited for her to go through it. She had no steam left in her to fight him, and he was determined enough to just toss her over his shoulder if he had to. She went through the door, walking out into sunlight. It was quite a warm morning in Salem today, especially for fall. Her eyes fell onto Amon's PT Cruiser, a smile falling ontop of her lips. She saw the plastic bag tapped over the window she had broken. She walked over to the passenger side of the car, taking a seat down. He started up the car, heading out towards her apartment. She found it a little weird that he didn't ask for any directions, but then again it was Amon. Why would he ask for anything, he was lord of knowing everything.

"Sorry about your window again, just doing what I had to do." A smile played her lips as she glanced quickly over to him.

"I would've done the same thing in your position." His eyes never left the road as he drove. Neither of them spoke another word until he came to stop in front of her apartment building. She turned her head to face him once more.

"Thank you again...for everything...And can you please tell Will I'm sorry for leaving so quickly, but I just had to get home...I'll see you at work tomorrow." She leaned over and placed her arms around his shoulders, giving him a quick hug in appriciation for what he did. You could've knocked Amon over with a feather when she hugged him, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. Yet he felt an urge to embrace her in return. As he did this, he felt himself burying his face in her hair. Taking in her beautiful fregnance. Shocked by what he was doing, by the weakness he was showing. He pulled himself back suddenly, letting her go.

"...You're welcome...See you at work tomorrow." She released him, looking at him one last time before leaving the car. She walked quickly to the door, pulling out her key and unlocking it. She made her way up the stairs and to her own door. She went to put her key into the lock when the door suddenly opened to Jenna staring at her.

"Where the hell did you go last night?! I stayed up all night with Sarah and Robin waiting for you! I finally had to beg Sarah to go to school this morning and promised I would call her when you returned!" Jenna pulled Nicole inside, tossing her down on the couch in the living room. Robin sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hands. She wasn't sure if she had any place to say anything, so she just kept quiet. Sighing Nicole placed her face in her hands, she wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone this morning, especially Jenna.

"I went looking for Will, I was worried about him. Tom said he went after me in the early afternoon and never returned...I got scared..Amon helped me out, and I just kinda lost it last night...It was Nate that did it in for me. I thought Will was hurt and that I was going to be late in helping him, just like Nate." She bit back a tear rising up in her. Her eyes looking up to Jenna, wondering if she would pursue verbally attacking her now that she knew what hell she had been through last night. Jenna's expression softened greatly as she sighed, coming and resting down beside her.

"His death wasn't your fault...He told you that...And Will is strong, he wouldn't let anyone take himself from you, you should know that by now." She pulled Nicole into a tight embrace.

"So...Amon took care of ya eh?" She smirked at Nicole. Nicole knew what she was getting at, and with Robin a couple of inches from them she wasn't sure if she felt comfortable going into details.

"He just helped out another fellow hunter, simple as that. Now if you don't mind i'm going to go and jump into the shower real quick. I smell like a wet dog." She laughed lightly, jumping up from the couch and heading into the shower. She was actually excited for work tomorrow.


End file.
